The present invention relates to a block particularly for building retaining walls, and especially for building loose-laid retaining walls.
Special bricks or panels are used in the building of loose-laid or dry-laid walls for ground containment or for environmental decoration; said special bricks or panels have different front shapes and usually have a raised portion for engagement between successive stacked rows. Loose-laid containment or retaining walls built with these special bricks or panels usually have an awkward upward sloping orientation. Furthermore, a constant and conspicuous indentation pitch occurs between stacked rows of special bricks due to the thickness of the raised engagement portion.
Said special bricks are usually not provided with mutual lateral elements for retention among flanking special bricks. If they are, they are usually obtained by means of flanges added to the row of special bricks after laying, and this entails a further expenditure of labor during the building of the loose-laid retaining wall.
Said special bricks, despite having specifically executed angle elements, furthermore usually have mutually parallel side walls, thus entailing considerable problems during the building of curved containment walls.